kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
What You Say?!
While Ivan was wrong about KyleLandia, he wasn’t wrong about their rival, WolvesLandia. They are sending an attack force from orbit. Get our planetary defenses back online! -Mission debriefing “What You Say!?” is the first mission of Act IV in the ErrorLandian Campaign. Delteros has sent a large invasion fleet to Falanta’s orbit and endangers the revolutionary government. In this mission (and the next few missions to follow), you are still the same legendary general who helped liberate Falanta. Pre-Action Cutscene WindowsError: So, general, are you ready to begin your routine base defense? We’ll send you there now. Captain Joe: Sir! We’ve picked up several WolvesLandian cruisers nearing our orbit, and they’re certainly not here to make peace! WindowsError: Huh? What’s the situation on the ground? Are they invading? Captain Joe: We’re seeing hostile dropships entering orbit as we speak. WindowsError: Send in fighter jets and prepare our orbital defense rockets. Captain Joe: Negative. The Planetary Defense Network has to recalibra- oh, wait. I’m receiving a distress signal, we need to get to our geographic north pole ASAP! WindowsError: Send MCVs to defend the control centers. We cannot let the WolvesLandians possess these deadly weapons! Captain Joe: Wilco! WindowsError: *yawn*'' I hate Mondays...'' We’re Late... “Looks like we’re a bit late... the WolvesLandians have overrun the control center and locked it down. We’ll send in Marauder Tanks to help you out later. Good luck.” Music for this mission: Denvish - Spook The general’s task force arrives at one of the 4 control centers located around the planet, but were unfortunately behind schedule. Time to improvise... You are given a starting base of 2 power plants, some base defenses, and a refinery. Be careful and set up unit production quickly, because your initial strike force is quite lacking. WolvesLandian forces are everywhere, so stay alert for enemy vehicles and infantry aimlessly wandering the map. There are some tech oil derricks you can capture somewhat close to home, but anticipate that an enemy engineer will try and take it back. Once you’ve established a sizable army, head west and take out enemy patrols. If you are spotted, they will call in reinforcements unless said ability is on cooldown (45 seconds). You may see a few outposts along the way, but nothing too major until... Enemy Base Sighted “How’d they get such a base this fast!?” -Anonymous Arctic Warrior As it turns out, Captain Joe wasn’t kidding when he said they locked the place down. It hasn’t even been a day into the invasion, and yet they set up shop in the geographic north pole of all places! Ah well, time to undo their hard work or steal it. An entire base has been built around the control center just to make sure they didn’t lose control over it. Unfortunately, they couldn’t move the barrels away from the buildings because they were too busy expanding to store their war spoils. For those who didn’t already guess so, these are the kind of barrels that blow up, so if your units have taken significant losses, try and focus on them to destroy buildings and especially defenses. Be careful that you don’t blow up the control center, though! Send an engineer to capture the Control Center to complete the mission and launch the rockets. Their nuclear warheads turned out to be more than enough to destroy a Command Ship and send the rest of the fleet packing. Trivia * The mission’s name is a reference to Zero Wing and its poor English translations, now refered to as Engrish. Specifically speaking, its infamous first cutscene.